Underwater lighting has generally been employed in pools, spas and the like to enhance the attractiveness and safety of the water. The underwater light is typically installed in either a wet or dry niche located in the pool wall. In wet niche applications, where water resides inside the niche, it is desirable to prevent water from entering the electrical conduit, which carries the power cord and grounding cord for the light. If the conduit is not sealed off from the pool water, chemically active water resides in the conduit, thus, creating a risk of corrosion. Further, any damage to the underground conduit will cause a pool leak that is difficult to locate. The threat of a pool leak that cannot be located causes many builders to specify a more costly metal conduit rather than the plastic conduit. One solution to prevent water from entering the electrical conduit is to inject a silicone sealant into the conduit and around the power and ground cord. The silicone sealant, however, may or may not provide an adequate seal. Further, the injection of the silicone sealant makes it difficult to replace the light because the silicone glues the power and ground cords into the conduit.
Thus, what is desired is a seal that overcomes that solves the problems discussed above, including making it easier to replace a light and accommodating a power and a ground cord of different dimensions. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a deformable seal having a split design. The split design allows the seal to be installed after the power and ground cords are installed. Further, the present invention can accommodate two cords of different diameters. The present invention can be installed before a pool is filled with water. Passage of water into the conduit will be prevented by the present invention.